


Guarding the Kiln

by villainelffangirl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: I never thought my first day at a new job could go from bad to worse. It all started with a prison break and ending with me becoming the bedwarmer for a psychotic renegade Kree warrior.





	Guarding the Kiln

Everyone says that the first day at any new job is usually the hardest. Once you get through the first day the rest is a walk in the park. Clearly none of them ever worked in a prison. And those who have worked in prisons clearly have never worked in one like the kiln.

The kiln was the toughest prison in the known galaxy. One hundred percent inescapable. Or so we believed.

It was my first day working as a junior prison guard. I wasn't sure if it was because they were short staffed or if it was just the way things were done here but the warden had taken upon himself himself to give me a tour of the facilities and directed me on my responsibilities.

"And what do I do if some of the inmates start to fight?" I asked as I followed him onto the upper levels of the prison. I looked down at the inmates. So many different species. I was sure I saw an alien that literally looked like a talking raccoon. An animal from my home planet. It was at a table talking to with a few other aliens and what looked like another human.

"Nothing", he said sternly. "Our job is only to ensure the prisoners do not escape".

"But these are people. What if they injure or kill each other?"

"People who have committed various crimes and do not deserve your pity", he snapped. "if they kill each other we clean up the corpses. If they try to escape we shoot em on the spot. That is as far as our duties extend", he explained.

"Yes sir", I replied nervously fiddling with my security band.

"Because it is your first day we will give you one of the easier jobs", he said leading me closer to the entrance of the prison. "You will be in charge of packing away and storing the personal possessions of the inmates", he pointed to a set of controls besides the storage compartments. The warden quickly explained what all the buttons did before he left.

Surprisingly there were no new prisoners delivered that day. I didn't know rather to be relieved that I didn't really have any work to do or be insulted that I was given such a menial task to do. For the next few minutes I just fiddled with the control panel and rooted through some of the prisoners belongings.

In one container I found a really old cassette walkman from back before I was even born. I put the headphones and listened to the music on the tape. It was no surprise to me that it was all classic hits from when my parents were young. 

As 'hooked on a feeling' filled my ears I almost didn't hear the alarms going off. I ripped off the headphones, throwing the walkman back into the storage container.

The alarms were going crazy. In the distance I heard my fellow prison guards shouting and firing their weapons. It was clear what was happening. Prisoners were attempting to escape.

As the blasting started to get closer I grabbed my weapon, aimed it at the door and stood my ground, waiting. All of the sudden a small shuttle pod smashed its way through the steal wall. Debris flew everywhere. a large chunk of metal blew through the air before slamming into me, rendering me unconscious. 

When I finally came too the group of prisoners had already escaped. I awoke in the staff medbay having a wound on the back of my head treated.

The warden was not happy. Myself and the other guards were screamed at for what felt like hours. While I was unconscious the other guards had managed to take back control of the prison. I was briefed on the prisoners who escaped. Thankfully only five got out. The nova core was contacted and things went back to "Normal". Or so we thought. 

Soon the prison was over run by alien soldiers lead by the infamous Ronan the accuser. I have heard stories of this ruthless murderer. He was a terrorist angry with the Kree government for signing a peace treaty with the Xanderian government. 

As Ronan's men rounded up the guards and prisoners, I tried to make a break for it. I thought that if I could get to the control room I could send out a distress signal. Before I could even make it up a flight of stairs a large blue hand grabbed me by the back of my uniform and ripped me from the stairs and slammed me down onto the floor. I looked up into the eyes of a murderer. Ronan stood above me, hatred clear in his eyed. The man sneered before grabbing me by my throat and lifting me up into the air.

"Xanderian whore" he sneered as his fist tightened around my throat.

"i'm....not .... Xanderian", I tried to say between gasps.

"Then what are you?" He sneered pulling me closer to his face. I could hear the others murmuring. 

"Terrain", I gasped out before he finally released my throat, dropping me to the floor.

"The same species as the one they call 'Star Lord'?" He questioned. I heard about him. He was one of the prisoners who escaped. I did not know much about the man but I nodded anyway. Ronan grabbed me and through me into the arms of a darker skinned Kree man with cybernetic implants. "Take her back to the ship. We might be able to get more information off her", the accuser turned away from us and continued to interrogate my fellow guards and the prisoners.

The man dragged me onto Ronan's ship and was taken to a small empty storage room. The man through me inside and left, locking the door behind me. In the distance I heard the sound of laser fire and men screaming out in agony as they were shot dead. I gasped and ran to the other side of the room. It wasn't long before Ronan entered the room, placing his war hammer, head down on the floor against the wall. He looked furious.

"Tell me everything you know about the Terran known as Starlord and where he is headed. He has taken something of great importance to me and I want it back", he ordered crossing his arms across his chest.

"He is human like me..." I said nervously trying to remember as much as I could from the briefing.

"And....?" He was starting to look impatient.

"His was a prisoner who was bought in yesterday but managed to escape today along with a green woman a sentient tree, a talking raccoon and a larger male alien with reddish markings over his body. That's all I know. I only just started working at the kiln today", I replied. Ronans jaw tightened.

"So you truly know nothing about the Star Lord or the item that he holds?" He snarled. I shook my head no. The brute backhanded me across the face, throwing me to the floor. He turned and grabbed his war hammer. "You are no longer of any use to me", he turned back around to face me and stormed over to me ready to strike me dead with his hammer.

"Please don't kill me", I begged, slowly getting up from the floor. "I I I c can still be useful to you". I was not ready to die and would do anything to survive.

"How", he growled looking down at me. He was well over a foot taller then me. I carefully approached him and nervously ran my fingers over the front of his armour reaching upwards towards his shoulders. Ronan snarled dropping his war hammer to the floor before grabbing my wrists tightly. He turned me around and slammed me into the wall behind me. He held both my wrists in one hand behind my back while he ran his other hand along my body. I squeaked when he grabbed a chunk of my uniform and tore it from my body, exposing my back and bra. The cool air caused my body to shiver. Within seconds he had torn my pants from my body leaving me in nothing but scraps of cloth.

"Show me how useful you can be", he growled in my ear as he pushed my underwear to the side. I heard the russle of clothing before he forced his rod into my opening. I cried out in shock and pain. He was much larger then any human or Xanderian male I have ever been with in the past. He grabbed my legs and lifted me from the floor, slamming me back up against the wall holding me in place. With every powerful thrust of his hips the pain morphed into pleasure. He pressed his armoured chest against my back as he continued to pound into me from behind. Now that my hands were free I tried to push my face away from the cold, hard metal wall. His strong hands held onto my legs so tightly I would not be surprised if they were bruised tomorrow.

I screamed in shock when he ripped me from the wall and through me to the floor. I turned my head towards him to see that he was shedding his body of his armour. He continued to look at me with disdain.

"Get on all fours now!" Ronan ordered. I quickly did as I was told. In a flash he was behind me once again slamming into me with hard viscous thrusts. His giant hands reached around my smaller body and grabbed my (size) breasts. He ravished my body like a man starved of physical contact. My body shook as my pleasure continued to build more and more. Every time I came close to reaching my peak he would slow down his thrusts to prolong his own pleasure.

"Please...." I cried out. He grabbed my (H/C) hair tightly forcing my head back.

"Please what?" He spat.

"Please... Let me", I gasped out, barely able to think straight.

"Say it", he growled in my ear as he moved one of his hands from my chest towards my womanhood and roughly started to rub my clit.

"Please let me cum!" I screamed. Then I heard a sound I didn't think was possible. He laughed deeply.

"As you wish". His thrusts started to become even faster as his fingers worked my clit. I shrieked out in pleasure as he finally allowed me to cum. My head felt suddenly light, my arms collapsed beneath me. He soon pulled out of me. Ronan flipped me over onto my back, shooting his load onto my stomach.

I lay there drifting in and out of consciousness as he fixed his pants and armour. 

"Get up", he snarled. I tried as hard as I could to stand but my body was too weak and sore. This just caused Ronan to snarl once again. "You are useless", He snapped as he scooped me up from the floor and through me over his shoulder. "Well almost useless". He carried me through his ship until he came to a small prison cell. He through me inside and activated the forcefield.

I lay alone in my cell covered in the accusers seed. Thankful that I was still alive but worried about what my future held.


End file.
